Royal Guard
The Royal Guard (ろいある ぐああど, Ōzokutokumu) is an exceptionally skilled military unit tasked with the duty of protecting Fiore's King and his family, and is one of the four great branches of the Fiore Royal Military. Unlike other soldiers, they serve directly under the King for the sake of his security. In the past, they were referred to as the Royal Guardians (ろいある ぐああぢあんす, Ouritsu Kouken). Among the ranks of the Royal Guard, there are never ''more than fifteen members. The leader of this unit holds the rank of '''Lord Commander' (ろうど こまんだあ, Gunshireikan), and the second-in-command holds the rank of Paladin (ぱらぢん, Gikyounoshi). Aside from these two, the rest of the members are technically equal in standing. Among the Royal Guard are some notably powerful mages, and furthermore, some of the most talented swordsmen in the kingdom. Overview As the name suggests, the Royal Guard are tasked with serving and protecting the King. That is their purpose and highest priority. In times of trouble, they stand between his Majesty and whatever danger presents itself at that given time and place. However, these people are not silent, obedient security guards, no, this unit is full of vibrant and interesting people that hold a great love for king and country. Many of the members are rather famous around the nation; especially in the capital, Crocus. All of the members are well liked to some degree, as they keep an air of dignity about them. Many young children idolize the senior members of the group for their reputation and personality. Being apart of the military and educated in the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts, they are very knowledgeable on magic and all that comes with it. As a number of them are skilled mages, they boast a threat to any dark guild that would try to take a swipe at the Royal Family. Each member pledges their skills and life to protecting the King. It is widely recognized that they are a worthy force to reckoned with. However, not all members were originally apart of the military, for example, Lord Commander Iren Warldov was a distinguished knight that lead the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron prior to being appointed by Neyo Vista, which while connected to the military was not truly part of it but under the King's council. Thus, it is possible ''to be appointed to the Royal Guard and not have been a soldier originally. All the senior members of the Royal Guard are knighted individuals; thus given the title of "Sir", or "Dame" for a female senior member. As anyone can tell, a position in the Royal Guard is a coveted and respected one. According to Raimo, the Royal Guard's name has great bearing among the general populace. Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail once commented that they are honorable men and women of the highest class, and would never betray their oath or ideals. As stated earlier, the hierarchy of authority is very simplistic in setup. The '''Lord Commander' is the commanding officer of the Royal Guard. They are usually the strongest of the entire squad, as such is the case in the present era. Holding such a rank is an honor that few other positions can match in terms of prestige. Unlike the rest of the squad, the Lord Commander is technically ensured his rank for life, however, the longest reign in the history of the group was around thirty years at most. The current Lord Commander is Sir Iren. Second to the aforementioned is the Paladin, this is the second-in-command of the Royal Guard. When the Lord Commander is busy with bigger matters or detained, it is the Paladin that steps in. Those who hold the rank of Paladin are the only ones within the squad aside from the leader that can "officially" give orders. The rank is always given to one of the most experienced of the squad, also they are not necessarily the second strongest. Which is the case currently. While only these two hold official power, it goes without saying that those that hold seniority have a bigger say then their younger counterparts. As senior members are tasked with showing their younger companions the ropes, the latter are subject to their authority per se. Essentially, the young members always listen and take orders from other senior members. Members Recruitment History Trivia *If you desire to create a character for this group, simply ask. If said character is up to standards, they will be added. Also, keep in mind that they don't need to be extremely powerful. Just strong is good enough. They don't need to be able to go toe-to-toe with Erza to be apart of this unit. *During the Siege of the Capital Arc in Chronicles of a Mage, the Royal Guard was absent from the capital as the entirety of their forces were with the King on a diplomatic envoy to the nation of Seven. *Despite serving directly under the King, the Supreme Commander can, in fact, remove any member of this unit at any time if it be with good reason. Every member is still subject to his authority. *This a re-make of an old Royal Guard article that I made in the past, one that was sub-par and poorly organized altogether. *Members are known to be paid very well. *SENSHI's crest design was derived from the design of the Royal Guard's crest. Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Kingdom of Fiore Category:Factions Category:Teams Category:Zicoihno Category:Royal Guard